Declaração de um Apaixonado
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Momentos antes do seu casamento, um apaixonado escreve uma linda carta para seu amor. [Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi]


_**Disclaimer**:_ Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

**_Aviso:_** Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

**_Declaração de um Apaixonado_**

_Aquarius Chann_

Cresci ouvindo dizer que os "amantes à moda antiga" já não existiam mais; que isso e o romantismo eram coisas de filme.

Pensava assim, até que te conheci. E, até hoje, eu me pergunto se não ganhei na loteria.

Um homem lindo, forte, adorável, inteligente...

Inteligência... esse é um setor que para você não tem problema! O que não lhe falta é inteligência. Sempre faz uso dela para criar as oportunidades que você precisa para me deixar muito feliz.

E é por isso que sinto tanto orgulho de você. Quem te olha, jura que você é um homem bruto, estúpido, desajeitado, um verdadeiro ogro. Mas quem te conhece sabe muito bem que por trás dessa casca está um homem completamente gentil, educado, com uma delicadeza surpreendente.

Você faz uso da sua força para conseguir o que quer. Mas não é uma força brutal, e sim uma força angelical. Sim, ouso comparar-te a um anjo. Um anjo barroco, como aqueles que existem nas igrejas de um estado de seu país. Ouso dizer que tais seres foram criados à sua imagem, pois você é perfeito em tudo o que faz!

Difícil dizer o que é mais bonito em você. Mas sempre fico admirado com a determinação que você possui e a certeza de que nada, nem ninguém será capaz de tirar a sua vontade de vencer e enfrentar os desafios que surgem. Como sei disso? Pois foi essa sua determinação que fez você lutar pelo meu amor. Você se lembra? Eu era muito apaixonado por você, mas tinha medo de expor meus sentimentos. Sentia que você nutria o mesmo sentimento por mim, mas alguma coisa me impedia de me declarar. Meu medo me impedia de fazer isso. Foi quando, em um abençoado dia, você desceu até minha casa. Você exalava determinação e confiança por todos os poros de seu belíssimo corpo. Você olhou fundo em meus espantados olhos e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Com toda a delicadeza possível, pegou em minhas trêmulas e frias mãos. Com o sorriso mais encantador, proferiu as palavras de amor que meu coração tanto ansiava em ouvir. Comecei a chorar e a sorrir ao mesmo tempo e você, meio confuso, apenas me abraçou. E foi graças a esse gesto que você tanto gosta que eu tive a coragem para lhe beijar. Nosso primeiro beijo!

Apreciador da boa comida, sempre me preparou as mais deliciosas surpresas gastronômicas. Graças a essas delicias, você sempre conseguiu provocar uma guerra interna em mim: meu estômago sempre pedia por mais, mas a minha consciência me "aconselhava" a não repetir suas delicias... nesse momento, eu mandava a minha consciência passear!! Depois, sentia-me culpado por ter comido tanto. Você brincava: "engraçado, era para seu estômago estar pesado, não sua consciência!". E você caia na gargalhada. Humor fora de hora, mas eu acabava rindo com você.

Aliás, bom humor é sua marca registrada. Não há outro cavaleiro em todo esse santuário que tenha um humor melhor e mais inteligente que o seu.

Depois de toda a comilança, eu ia me exercitar para tirar os pesos, tanto do estômago quanto da consciência. Tentava te levar comigo, mas você me dava cada desculpa fraquinha para não ir... com o tempo, entendi que exercícios físicos não te agradavam muito. Percebi que a dança seria um exercício ótimo para você já que, todas as vezes que você ia para a cozinha preparar nossa comida, você ligava o rádio e ficava dançando e tentando cantar, enquanto ia picando os tomates, as cenouras, as cebolinhas...

Te levei a uma academia de dança. A professora disse que apenas aceitava matrícula de casais, pois todas as danças eram a dois. Ok, topei o desafio por você. Na terceira aula, mandei todos, mentalmente, dançarem no quinto dos infern! Eu sou muito desajeitado para dançar! Você apenas ria, como sempre. Tivemos de voltar ao nosso velho treinamento nas arenas do Santuário. E na nossa cama também!!!

Nesse momento, o belo jovem sentiu suas bochechas corarem violentamente. Suspirou e continuou a escrever.

Uma coisa eu queira cobrar de você: fidelidade a mim como seu namorado. Mas, felizmente, nunca precisei cobrar isso. Sempre fez questão de provar o quanto é fiel a mim. Sempre me mostrou, e a quem mais quisesse ver, toda a sua devoção. E eu agradeço a Zeus por ter me presenteado com você.

Mas, algumas vezes, tenho de dividir-te com os outros pois, como todos dizem, e eu concordo, você é aquele amigão de todas e para todas as horas. É só você perceber que alguém não está bem para correr e fazer de tudo para esse alguém melhorar. Quem inventou aquele ditado "se conselho fosse bom ninguém dava, vendia", com certeza absoluta nunca teve um amigo como você. Aliás, nunca teve um amigo!

Dono de uma persistência e criatividade invejáveis, você é capaz de criar as mais românticas e especiais situações. E foi numa noite mágica, há exatamente quatro meses, que você me surpreendeu profundamente. Você conseguiu reunir, de uma só vez, todas as suas mais adoráveis qualidades.

Cheguei em minha casa e as luzes estavam todas apagadas. Apenas as luzes do jardim que você construiu para mim estavam acesas. Caminhei até lá e... mais uma vez, lágrimas e sorriso se misturaram. Você estava com uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta. No meio do jardim, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, uma de frente à outra. Na mesa, em cima da linda toalha branca de renda, estava o meu prato predileto, amavelmente feito por suas habilidosas mãos, e rodeado por quatro velas da cor do meu cabelo.

Você caminhou em minha direção, parando a alguns centímetros. Beijou-me levemente os lábios e, pegando em minha mão, conduziu-me a uma das cadeiras. Sentei-me. Conforme fui relaxando, percebi a suave melodia que tocava. Você se sentou na outra cadeira e me serviu. Comemos e conversamos animadamente. No final do jantar, veio a sobremesa. Um bolo gelado de chocolate com recheio de doce de leite com coco e cobertura de creme de morango. Por Zeus, senti-me no verdadeiro paraíso!!

Mas a minha surpresa maior veio minutos depois.

Você me pegou no colo. Sorri ao ser enlaçado pelos seus braços fortes e musculosos, mas tão delicados ao se aproximar de mim.

Você me levou até uma parte do meu jardim onde você havia colocado um grande colchão. Um lindo lençol vermelho o cobria e, em cima dele, várias almofadas coloridas e lindamente bordadas com um fio dourado (suspeitei que você tivesse pego essas almofadas com o Shaka).

Você se sentou ao meu lado. De trás de uma das almofadas, você pegou uma pequena caixa vermelha e me entregou. Eu a abri e... pela enésima vez, lágrimas se misturaram ao meu mais sincero sorriso. Você pegou uma das argolas douradas e a colocou, entre lágrimas também, em meu dedo. Foi nessa noite que eu aceitei seu pedido de casamento. Nos deitamos no colchão e fizemos amor de uma forma tão carinhosa que eu não queria que acabasse mais. Ah, como a lua estava linda aquela noite!

Mais uma vez, o jovem parou de escrever. Releu a carta e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Sorriu.

E é por isso, meu Touro lindo, que estou escrevendo-lhe essa carta, horas antes de irmos juntos para a mansão Kido, onde será realizada a cerimônia do nosso casamento e a grande festa que a Saori nos deu de presente.

Não sei quando você lerá essa minha declaração. Creio que essa carta se jogará em suas mãos no momento certo.

Afinal, como você mesmo diz: " as coisas acontecem no exato momento que tem de acontecer".

De se eterno carneirinho,

Mu de Áries.

Ooowwww!!!! .

Confesso que até eu fiquei emocionada com essa declaração... Se alguém me mandasse uma carta assim, juro que me casaria!!! .

Hehehehe, brincadeiras a parte, minha 1º fic Aldebaran e Mu!!!

Tá, sei que 8 entre 10 pessoas odeiam esse casal, 9 entre 10 pessoas odeiam o Alde... mas ñ tem jeito: pra mim o Mu é o do Alde e pronto!

Ô casalzinho que se completa em tudo, nunca vi igual...

Sou péssima com declarações e demonstrações de amor, mas me esforcei pra escrever essa fic.

O que acharam?


End file.
